Many different types of multi-bit screwdrivers are now available on the market. Early models of such multi-bit screwdrivers have a plurality of loose bits retained within a housing. A selected bit removed from the housing and placed into a bit chuck. Subsequently, the bit is removed from the bit chuck and replaced in the housing.
More recent types of multi-bit screwdrivers have bit assemblies that are mounted in sliding relation in a housing such that an external button is slid forwardly along the slot to present a single bit for use, extending outwardly from a bit chuck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,384 issued Dec. 25, 2001, to Cluthe, discloses a multi-bit screwdriver wherein a plurality of bit assemblies are slidably mounted within the housing of a screwdriver. Each bit assembly has a tool bit and a bit extension pivotally connected at a front end to the back end of the tool bit. A disc shaped manipulation means (actuator button) disposed at the back end of the bit extension is disposed exteriorly to the housing for selective manual manipulation of the bit assembly. When a bit assembly is slid into a forwardly extended in-use position, a locking element engages a groove in the tool bit to lock it in place. As the bit assembly reaches the forwardly extended in-use position, its forward motion is inhibited by the locking element, necessitating the sleeve to be pulled back to its rearward position to release the locking elements so that the bit can pass fully out into the central through hole. The sleeve must then be released in order to return to its forward biased position and lock the bit in place. Accordingly, this is a multiple-step process, which is inconvenient. The Cluthe multi-bit screwdriver as described above is marketed under the name RETRACT-A-BIT™.
In order to retract the extended tool bit, a sleeve disposed at the front end of the housing must be slid rearwardly towards the housing to permit the locking element to be disengaged as the extended bit assembly is slid back into its retracted position and once the extended bit assembly is retracted, the sleeve is released and returned to its forward biased position.
A very similar but slightly more advanced version multi-bit screwdriver is marketed under the name RETRACT-A-BIT™ PRO. In this multi-bit screwdriver, when a bit assembly is slid into a forwardly extended in-use position, the locking element is retracted by the forward motion of the bit assembly. The sleeve must still be pulled back to its rearward position to release the locking elements to move the bit assembly to its retracted position, and must still be released and returned to its forward biased position.
While this arrangement works reasonably well, it is necessary to use two hands to retract an extended tool bit. This is highly undesirable since there are many instances where a person is holding an object in one hand and holding the screwdriver in the other hand to turn a threaded fastener into or out of the object. With the Cluthe multi-bit screwdriver, if another tool bit was required, it would be necessary to put the object down in order to retract the extended tool bit, since the Cluthe design does not permit single action retraction of an extended bit assembly. The sleeve must first be manually retracted to a rearward position thus freeing the locking element to move to its unlocking position, which takes two hands. A user may then slide the actuator button rearwardly to move the tool bit to its retraced position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,745 to Koehler, discloses a screwdriver having a plurality of bit assemblies, with each bit assembly having a tool bit and rearwardly disposed hexagonal end. A leaf spring is attached to the central portion of the tool bit and terminates in a thumb piece disposed externally to the housing. In use, the thumb piece is slid forwardly and pushed inwardly to move the hexagonal end of the bit immediately in front of a cooperating hexagonal recess. This manipulation is quite difficult as there is no strict means for guiding the hexagonal end of the bit to a proper location in front of the hexagonal recess. Then, the thumb piece must be moved rearwardly to cause the hexagonal end to seat in the hexagonal recess, to thus realize the extended in-use position of the bit. This manipulation is also quite difficult, as the hexagonal end of the tool bit must be carefully guided into place with no room for error. This multiple bit screwdriver therefore requires multiple actions to extend the bit and lock it in its extended in-use position.
To move the bit from its extended in-use position to its retracted position, the thumb piece is slid forwardly, and pressure is released on the thumb piece to permit the hexagonal end of the tool bit to move laterally away from the hexagonal recess. The thumb piece is then slid rearwardly to move the attached tool bit to its retracted position. This multiple bit screwdriver therefore requires multiple actions to retract the bit and lock it in its retracted in-use position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-bit screwdriver wherein each bit assembly can be moved from a retracted position to an extended in-use configuration through one single forward sliding motion, and by this action be locked in its extended in-use configuration for use as a screwdriver and subsequently can be moved to its retracted configuration through one single rearward sliding motion. Each of these movements can be achieved by user using only one hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-bit screwdriver wherein the tool bits can be moved to their extended in-use configuration and then back to their retracted configuration using one hand only, and which is a one step process.